


Greatness Within

by Sabinasan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: Faced with an important demonstration for the Aizu clan, Hijikata will do anything in his power to be sure Kondō is well-prepared. After all, this istheirfuture on the line.





	Greatness Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by a headcanon that plaidshirtjimkirk had asked me to write, and I decided to do so! Happy Birthday, Taichō! You are an amazing friend!

The morning of the demonstration dawned upon a man who had spent the overnight hours fretting over the details of the day instead of sleeping. As Hijikata threw his hair into a ponytail, his mouth gaped wide in a yawn, and he noticed how dark the skin under his eyes had become. Hijikata had wanted to seek out Kondō’s soothing presence last night, but he knew their leader needed rest, and it wouldn’t have been fair to selfishly keep him awake with his own worries.

Breakfast was a quick affair for Hijikata. He was too nervous about how today’s demonstration would go, and he found he could stomach very little with the worry-induced nausea he was feeling. As he peered around the common room, he could tell that no one else appeared perturbed by the thought of failure in front of clan leaders who held the future of the Roshigumi in their hands. They laughed and joked, some engaging in good-natured teasing of their opponent. None of this helped to soothe Hijikata’s nerves.

As he traversed the engawa, hoping the walk would bring him a small measure of calm, Hijikata’s thoughts swirled around all the possible terrible things that could happen today. He hoped Serizawa would be on his best behavior, but he knew the man was unpredictable, especially when he started dipping into the sake early in the morning. And based on Ibuki’s movements this morning, Hijikata suspected that Serizawa would be inebriated. He worried about the other captains not taking the moment as seriously as he was. He wished he could be as blissfully ignorant as they seemed.

Hijikata stopped short when he came face-to-face with a closed shoji. He startled, and his eyes went wide. He knew, even though the shoji looked like every other in the compound, that he was standing in front of the only place he wanted to be. He chuckled at his own subconscious, at how predictable it was. Resigning himself to his desires, he announced himself.

“Come in, Toshi.”

Hijikata slid the shoji open to catch Kondō in the middle of dressing. He had just pulled his hakama up around his waist, and without a second thought, Hijikata crossed the tatami. He knew, instinctively, what to do with his nervous energy. His hands grasped Kondō’s and moved them away from the ties. Kondō opened his mouth to protest, but Hijikata fixes him with a stare that communicated “Don’t you dare.” 

Kondō smiled in acquiescence. “Toshi...”

Hijikata felt his cheeks warm as he finished tying a knot. He wanted to share his turmoil, but words were failing him at this moment. They always did when he was around Kondō, and he was so grateful when Kondō understood him anyway.

With the hakama in place, Kondō reached for his black haori and slid it over his shoulders. Hijikata was right there to smooth away the wrinkles—using his hands to caress. He then tied the haori closed, his eyes focused on the task rather than making eye contact. He knew if he did, he would lose control and want to muss Kondō’s hair and kiss him until his lips bruised.

“Thank you,” Kondō murmured when the last tie was in place. He slid his fingers under Hijikata’s chin and lifted it until their eyes met. Hijikata could see concern in those eyes, and he immediately felt guilt wash over him for making Kondō worry about him. “You’re tired.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

“You needed the rest more than I do.”

Kondō pulled Hijikata to him. Hijikata let out a noise of protest, his whole body going rigid, but then he relaxed when he felt Kondō’s large, warm arms wrap around him. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of cinnamon that wafted from his clothing. It mingled with a smell that was distinctly Kondō and couldn’t be described no matter how many times he tried.

“You’re the one that’s going to be fighting. I won’t expend much energy sitting with the clan heads.”

“But you’re our leader. You need to look ready and able to tackle anything.”

Kondō chuckled. “You know it wouldn’t have bothered me if you had come. I think...I would’ve slept a little better if you had been there.”

Hijikata met Kondō’s gaze. “You aren’t fair, saying that.”

“I’m not scolding you,” he replied warmly. “Now! Come here...I need to fix your hair.”

Kondō pulled away, and Hijikata was immediately missing Kondō’s warmth. He wanted to deny that there was anything wrong with his hair, but a strong vein of vanity hit him, and his hand went to his head to feel out what Kondō saw. He felt some bumps, and with a sigh, settled himself on a cushion.

There was nothing more bliss-inducing than the feeling of a comb gently sliding through his hair, especially when Kondō was the one doing it. It was like sorcery—the way Kondō could just calm him without much effort. When the task was completed, Kondō set the comb aside and embraced Hijikata from behind once more.

“Don’t! You’ll wrinkle your nice clothes.” The admonishment was far from forceful.

“I don’t care. The most important thing is that I have you to with me today. I know you put a lot of effort into making today spectacular for us. And my words aren’t adequate to express my gratitude.”

Hijikata quietly scoffed as he leaned back, enjoying the closeness. Shut up.”

Kondō laughed. “Never.”


End file.
